


"Somebody's in love"

by SimplyLeez



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Coming Out, Deep Conversations, Drinking, F/F, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Ari doesn't like parties, everyone knows that, so Gina finds him outside by himself. They talk about Ari's relationship and Gina is somewhat jealous of what he and Dante have.





	"Somebody's in love"

Aristotle Mendoza has never ever been the type of boy who enjoyed parties, he hates the people, the small spaces, couples making out on every surface ever. So, he found himself on the children’s swing set outside, his lukewarm beer in hand, aimlessly swinging lightly back and forth. He’d done his fair share of awkward small talk and polite introductions to his peers as Gina and Susie paraded from room to room. Her loved those girls dearly but they could be too much sometimes, okay most of the time. But they were there for Ari, they were his friends.

 

He could think of a million and one other places he would rather be than at the party, the desert always sounded appealing but right now, at this ungodly hour he just wanted to be with Dante. He sighed into the air, for no reason in particular he just wanted to feel sorry for himself again. The sound of muffled music and chatter was fairly calming, a contrast between the stillness of outside.

 

The sky was a dark blue, few stars visible to Ari as he tilted his head towards the heavens, “too much light pollution” he sighed to himself quietly. The stars always reminded him of Dante, no matter how few of them there was, to be fair everything reminded him of Dante. Ari could feel excitement build up inside of him just from thinking of the other boy, a small smile graced his lips at his thoughts as the screen doors of the house opened then closed again.

 

“Here’s my melancholy man! I was wondering how you escaped so easily.” Gina was practically bouncing over to him, her footing a little off from the alcohol making her look less graceful than usual. Ari just looked at her in response, “wait a minute are you… are you smiling? Oh my goodness! What’s got you in such a good mood?” Gina was almost giggling to herself, her own smile was wide which concerned Ari as he thought her smile might break her face.

 

“Nothing,” Ari tried to play it cool, remain neutral, give no inclination of what he was feeling. He failed miserably as Gina sat down on the swing beside him, her hands wrapping around the cords and swinging herself like a child. “That’s not nothing, you’re smiling that’s a big deal in your books! You want to know what I think.” Gina wasn’t even facing him, her own head leaning back to observe the sky as she swung, “not particularly but I know you’re going to tell me anyway.” Ari knew that’s just the way it was with Gina she would just tell him all things and everything no matter how big or small, he liked that about her, it meant he did less of the talking. 

 

“I think somebody’s in love!” She didn’t stop her movements, neither did they falter, but Ari’s heart sank slightly. He didn’t really want to tell her the truth, or tell her anything at all, but over the years Gina’s got good at reading him and getting information out of him. “And how would you know that?” He shot back sarcastically, attempting to pretend that Gina wasn’t absolutely right.

 

“You’ve got that smitten look, you’ve never look like that before but I reckon you’ve got it bad.” Gina came to a stop, her shoes digging into the dirt where the grass had been ruined through years of shoes landing harshly upon it. She turned to face Ari, the swing creaking slightly at the movement, but Ari refused to look back at her. “I’m right aren’t I? You’re not defending yourself or denying it or even giving a sarcastic remark. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” That made Ari laught briefly and Gina joined him.

 

“Best friend? Don’t let Susie hear she’s been demoted,” Ari commented, aware he was consciously avoiding the main issue and he was certain Gina wouldn’t leave it. “Don’t avoid the topic! Plus I love you and Susie equally, it’s like asking me to choose between my children.” Gina remarked, then it went silent. Ari didn’t reply, instead he took a swig of his beer, then another but Gina just started at him, cocking her head to the side and just waited.

 

Ari couldn’t help but blush under her gaze and Gina gasped, “you are in love aren’t you?” she teased him, leaning her elbows on her knees to inch forward as if it would help her hear him better. “Fine,” Ari said defeatedly, “yes, I am. In love, I guess, I just-” he broke off to let out a frustrated groan, running his free hand through his hair. Gina stayed silent, waiting for him to find his words. “I fell in love with my best friend but… I was too fucking stupid, ignorant, I didn’t see it for ages.” He smiled fondly, speaking of Dante made him feel just as giddy as thinking about him. 

 

“But you’re good now?” Gina seemed genuinely caring and invested, not just gossip invested but ‘this is my best friend and I really care’ invested. “Yeah, we’re good now.” He finally looked back up at her, she was still leaning forward, her eyes fond, she looked like she was really thinking about something.

 

“It’s Dante, isn’t it?” It wasn’t even really a question, it was a statement, she just  _ knew _ . “Is it that obvious?” Ari spoke, still as sarcastic as ever which made Gina smile, she just nodded in return. Then silence again. It was a comfortable silence, Gina didn’t judge him (of course she wouldn’t) but Ari had a feeling she wasn’t done talking yet, she was never quite done talking.

 

“It’s not too obvious, I wouldn’t have know if I didn’t know you so well and I didn’t know him. It’s just the way you talk about him, it’s so fondly but it’s rare that you talk about him. Almost as if he’s your little secret. It’s adorable really. God, I never thought I’d call you or anything you do adorable.” Gina giggled slightly at that and Ari couldn’t help but give a short, breathless laugh out. “Thanks Gina and I really mean that.” He had another swig of his drink, almost emptying it, it did make him feel slightly better talking about his feelings. But he did have a feeling that Susie would know by tomorrow so she would confront him on Monday which he wasn’t looking forward to.

 

“Oh, plus, you hang around with him more than us, which is unfair but understandable,” she rambled on, the drinking incapacitated her brain to mouth filter more than usual so she just spewed out whatever she was thinking. “You’re just like Sherlock Holmes Gina, you never know one day I might formally introduce you two.” The smile didn’t leave his face as he spoke, Gina seemed to get excited over the prospect of officially ‘meeting’ Dante, her hands clasped the chains again meaning she swung slightly.

 

“It must be nice though, so easy with him being your friend, you already know each other so well and it just really sweet.” She stopped to sigh, sounding defeated and almost regretful as she spoke again “I wish I could fall in love with my best friend.” She linked her hands together and looked to the sky again. It clicked for Ari, Gina was also in love. “I think you already have,” he murmurs, he knows it’s not his place to intervene but she got herself invested in his life too, plus it sounded like she really could do with some help.

 

“Is it that obvious?” She repeats his earlier words, he smiles and responds “I wouldn’t have know if I didn’t know you so well.” They laughed at that, then silence overtook them but Gina sighed. “I just don’t know what to do Ari, life’s just so complicated.” She stopped to take a breath, reaching over to take Ari’s beer from his hand and finished it off then threw it to the floor. 

 

“I think I really love her Ari but I don’t know if she loves me or if she even likes girls.” Gina’s voice grew weaker, Ari was sure she’d start crying but she just sniffled and pulled herself together. “Gina, sometimes you just need to not think logically just think with your feelings. Ask her, if she turns you down I’m sure you’ll still be friends.” Ari knew he didn’t have a great way with words but Gina needed comforting and it seemed to work.

 

She looked back at Ari, her eye no longer teary, “you know what, for once in your life I think you’re right.” With that she stood up but froze. “Gina, you alright?” Ari stood beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder, “I thought I was going to throw up.” Ari just laughed at her, “I think you’ve had enough to drink.”

 

“No, no, no. I need more to drink if I’m going to tell Susie that I love her!” Gina shook herself out of Ari’s grip and stumbled towards the sliding doors. “Gina!” Ari took off after her, at least she needed some assistance in not dying from alcohol poisoning, it would at least take his sad mind off missing Dante.


End file.
